


Snuggles

by brxveSam



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Snuggling now and then





	Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> Only one left tomorrow. I've enjoyed this! Thanks for the lovely feedback

Cuddling with Steve was very different these days. Bucky wasn’t complaining, not at all.   
But sometimes he did miss his little Stevie from 80 years ago.   
His Stevie who used to fit so perfectly into his arms.

Whenever Steve fell asleep on their shaggy sofa, Bucky would carry him into bed.   
Just bundle him all up in his arms and hold him.

He can still carry Steve now.   
Steve might be a giant but so is Bucky. So in a way it still fits. It’s weird how they both got bigger.   
As if the universe just had to make them fit together. Two pieces of a whole. 

Steve might not be as small as he used to be these days, but he sure tries to be.   
When he was smaller, he never really wanted to show any weakness whereas now, being with Bucky is the only time he can truly be himself and be weak sometimes. 

He has to put on this shiny persona for the public. Perfect and without any flaws.   
So when he is home, sometimes he just wants to make himself small again.   
He curls up on Buck’s lap, makes himself as small as he can so that he can fit his head under Buck’s chin. And Bucky is very happy to oblige. 

He can sense it by now. He knows Steve so well.   
He will just sit down on their sofa and open his arms. An invitation to Steve, so he knows it’s okay. It’s okay to feel weak, it’s okay to feel powerless. 

Bucky will card his fingers through Steve’s soft blonde hair and rub little circles into his back as long as Steve will let him. It’s soothing. Calming.   
It’s just very good for both of them. 

It’s become somewhat of a tradition.   
At the end of the day they will just sit down and snuggle for a couple of hours.   
And especially now in winter and during christmas time they make it extra cozy. 

They don’t need a lot of blankets because Steve runs so ho, but they get all the fluffy pillows they can find, wear their biggest hoodies.   
They’ll sit in front of the TV, put on a christmas movie. They don’t talk much. Don’t need to. 

They just sit there, tangled up in each other.   
Bucky with his chin on top of Steve’s soft hair.   
Steve with his nose tugged into Bucky’s neck.   
He tries to look at the TV, to concentrate on the movie, but hiding his face into Bucky’s warm neck and pressing open mouthed kisses there is just too tempting.   
Bucky will snake his hands under Steve’s hoodie and rub circles and patters into his skin. 

It’s so grounding for both of them. Steve practically purrs. 

Yes Steve used to be smaller and yes they are both super soldiers now, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t still snuggle exactly like they used to so many years ago.


End file.
